It is often desirable to collect forensic data quickly in the field without having to invoke specialized computer equipment or having to be an expert in computer forensics. Specifically, it is often desirable to collect forensic data with equipment that field officers often have at hand, such as mobile phones, tablets, or the like. Once collected via such standard devices, the collected data can be taken to a forensic professional for full analysis as required.
The gathering of forensic data for criminal investigations often requires a search warrant. A law enforcement official typically generates the search warrant identifying the object and/or location of the search. The law enforcement official takes the search warrant to a judge for approval and presents the approved search warrant to an individual being investigated prior to conducting the search. If during the investigation the law enforcement official determines that other documents or areas need to be investigated which are beyond the scope of the current warrant, the law enforcement officer returns to his/her headquarters to obtain a new warrant. However, by the time that the new warrant is approved and the law enforcement officer returns to the field to resume the search, the material to be investigated may have disappeared.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method for efficiently creating, reviewing, approving and transmitting search warrants to the investigating officers to allow efficient and quick collection of forensic data.